


love makes you do silly things

by hanorganaas



Series: Tumblr Prompt Responses [23]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, OTP Feels, Tumblr Prompt, YEAH I AM JUST GONNA WRITE ALL THE FIC TO PRETEND WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED IN TFA NEVER HAPPENED, even though i loved the movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 14:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5459459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han was in so much pain from the torture, he was literally blocking out the sounds of Leia’s concerned rants as she helped him walk back to the Millennium Falcon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	love makes you do silly things

**Author's Note:**

> Theywereinseperable prompted: 2. Have you lost your damn mind!?
> 
> Yeah it took 10 years of shipping these two to finally write a fic with them.

Han was in so much pain from the torture, he was literally blocking out the sounds of Leia’s concerned rants as she helped him walk back to the Millennium Falcon. Occasionally he heard words like “you didn’t need to let yourself get captured for me.” or “you could have lied, to have them let you go.” But mostly he was lost in a painful stupor he didn’t even have the energy to come up with a sea of witty one liners to strike back with.

“YOU COULD HAVE DIED,” Leia finally yelled.

Han closed his eyes for a moment as he leaned into Leia, his only support to prevent him from collapsing. Was it worth all the repeated blows with fists or whatever the empire sympathizing bastards had done to make him utter the location of where Leia was? Was it worth all the agony, and the black and blue bruises that had marred his body?

“I know,” He finally said weakly opening his eyes, “and as ungrateful as you probably are about it….I’ll do it again.”

It was silent. Han made a deep pained sigh.

“Sometimes I don’t know why do all these foolish things to keep me safe,” Leia said.

“After all we been through,” Han responded, “I think you would know the answer by now.”

Leia opened her mouth to retort. But she knew it was just a waste of her breath. She knew how noble and how stupid he could be at times, when he did stuff like this, he didn’t do it for pride and heroics….he did it because he loved her. Leia turned her head to Han and smiled.

“Sometimes Han Solo,” She began, “I think you are going to be the death of me.”

Han grinned back weakly still trying to preserve the little energy he had left. 

“Feelings mutual Princess,” He said.

Leia smiled and placed a small kiss on his lips. And for a moment the taste of her kiss and the small affectionate gestures made Han forget the pain he was in.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be afraid to Send me Prompts [especially since I have high muse for Star Wars] at
> 
> melindarey.tumblr.com


End file.
